


Timmy's Mom Has Got It Going On

by RosyPalms



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III
Genre: Cheating, Doggy Style, F/M, MILFs, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Arthas and his men rescue little Timmy.His mom is very grateful.





	Timmy's Mom Has Got It Going On

**Author's Note:**

> For context: During the first mission of the human campaign in WC3 you come across a female villager who asks you to recue her son from a bandit camp. I don't remember what the actual reward for the quest was, but it wasn't as good as the one described here, surely!

“Mommy!”, Timmy cried as he dashed towards his mother. She snatched the little boy up and crushed him in a hug of relief  
“I’m so glad you’re alright, sweetie! And it’s all thanks to you”, she said, turning to her son’s rescuers. It was Prince Arthas and a few hardy footmen. They had saved little Timmy from a band of bandits upon her request.  
“It was nothing, milady. Serving the people of Lorderon is our duty after all”, Arthas said with a winning smile.

Timmy’s mother invited the prince and his men to rest at her farm for a while after exerting themselves for her sake. The men appreciated this and her children did as well. At a glance Arthas estimated it to be at least seven kids of varying ages with Timmy being the youngest. All of her kids were very interested in the footmen and riddled them with questions about the big cities and complimented them on how strong they were. Arthas’ underlings enjoyed this uncommon display of adoration and indulged the kids with adventure stories, most of which were made up.  
Arthas stood apart and oversaw the scene along with Timmy’s mother.  
“There is so little excitement to be had out here, m’lord. I hope you don’t mind my children bothering your men like this?”  
“No need to worry. It’s good to let the men bask in their glory once in a while. It boosts morale”, the prince explained while eating one of the pastries the woman had brought out for everyone.  
In the midst of this idyllic scene Arthas couldn’t help but notice that she looked exactly like his idea of a friendly, middle-aged peasant woman. Her auburn hair showed the odd streak of gray and was tied up into a bun. Her face showed a few wrinkles, most of which stemmed from smiles and laughter. She wore a white linen blouse and a plain brown skirt that reached down to her ankles. An overall wholesome image. Though Arthas couldn’t help but notice that the woman was quite curvy under her simple attire. Her breasts were very big and so was her posterior which was unsurprising, she had given birth at least half a dozen times after all. Her cleavage was quite eye-catching and every time she had bent over while seeing to it that everyone got food and drink her skirt hugged her body tightly, showing off her big butt and leaving little to the imagination.  
Arthas chastised himself for his lewdness and quit his staring, however not before Timmy’s mother noticed him looking at her.  
“Is something on my face m’lord?”  
“Err, no.”  
“Did something catch your eye?”, she asked innocently, crossing her arms under her breasts and making her cleavage all the more prominent inadvertently. Arthas only managed to stammer unintelligibly while he tried to look away. After a moment of silence Timmy’s mother addressed him again.  
“Maybe the humble reward we’ve provided for m’lord and his men was disappointing?”. Arthas tried to reassure her but she would not have it.  
“Maybe a greater reward would put m’lord at ease?”, the kindly woman said. Arthas chuckled at the suggestion, nervously.  
“Please, you’ve already given more than enough. Besides, what else would a humble woman like you have to offer?”  
Timmy’s mother turned her back on her kids and the footmen to face the prince directly.  
“Well, I thought maybe you’d like some...”, she began and as she said it she raised a hand to her mouth as if she were holding something. She opened her mouth a little, moved the hand back and forth a bit, and with her tongue poked the inside of her cheek in rhythm with it. The gesture only lasted two seconds and she concluded it with a naughty smile and a wink. Arthas was speechless. Partly because he would’ve never imagined that this unassuming lady could even suggest such a thing, and also because the blood from his brain moved towards his cock at high speed. Timmy’s mom couldn’t help but notice the raging hard-on straining against the young man’s trousers.  
“Methinks m’lord needs his reward rather sooner than later, lest he rip his pants”, she said in a low sultry voice, staring at him. Now that he looked directly into those dark brown eyes he felt like he could see the fires of lust smoldering within them. Or maybe it was just a reflection of his own inner feelings. Regardless, she beckoned for him to follow, and he did. He stared at her ass the entire time and it seemed as if she swayed her hips more than before, like a young woman on the prowl.

She led Arthas behind a barn, out of sight and out of earshot. She made him lean against it while she dropped down to her knees and started fiddling with straps, buckles and belts. She did away with all that amazingly quickly and pulled Arthas’ cock out. A sigh of relief escaped him now that his dick was finally free and a gasp of joy escaped Timmy’s mother at the sight of it. She lowered her face beneath it and started kissing the underside, maintaining eye-contact with the prince all the while and smiling. Her mouth worked it’s way towards his sweaty balls while her fingers gently teased his glans. Once she reached the crown jewels the kissing ceased and the sucking began. Arthas inhaled sharply when he felt the suction on his testicles and that warm tongue lapping at his sack. She paused shortly, spat into her hand, and went back to sucking while her hand now began to jerk him off. Arthas couldn’t help but moan as this peasant woman worshiped him with skill and enthusiasm. His moans grew louder as his pleasure increased and Timmy’s mother increased it exponentially by going about her work more and more wantonly. Arthas’ cock was dripping with pre-cum which Timmy’s mother used to lube him up more. She increased the speed of her jerking hand, causing distinct, masturbatory noises to arise. Those were accompanied by loud slurping as she put all pretence aside and slobbered all over his nuts. Saliva dripped from her chin and his balls down onto her cleavage.  
Arthas now groaned loudly though he tried to restrain himself. The woman noticed this and paused her worship to speak for a moment, but she took his cock and started slapping it on her face just for fun.  
“No reason to restrain yourself, m’lord”, she said.  
“But what if someone catches us?”, he gasped, savoring the short break.  
“This place is safe, sire. I’ve never been caught”, she declared and popped the tip of his dick into her mouth.  
“Never caught? How often do you do this sort of thing?”, Arthas asked. Timmy’s mother grinned broadly at him before she started bobbing her head up and down his long shaft, finally giving him the blowjob he had been promised. Instead of pursuing his inquiry he grabbed her by her hair bun and started thrusting. Timmy’s mother comfortably took about half his length into her hot mouth and sucked every drop of pre-cum out of him. This rest of his cock she rubbed with one hand while the other one fondled his balls. Arthas became more rowdy, however, thrusting deeper, causing Timmy’s mother to gag. She, in turn, pulled back.  
“M’lord, if you wish to move by yourself, I think I know just the thing”, she said as she pulled her blouse down, revealing her enormous tits. Arthas went ahead and cupped a feel while she started covering her cleavage with spit. Once she was done she took the royal prick and buried it between those mountains of soft, warm flesh. Arthas immediately grabbed her by her shoulders and started fucking her boobs. Both of them were moaning from the stimulation. Timmy’s mother changed the pressure periodically and jiggled around a bit to keep things fresh while Arthas was seemingly entranced by the sight of her, on her knees, face covered in drool and her hair disheveled.  
“M’lord, it feels great. I’ve never had one that was long enough to poke out from between my girls”, she said cheerfully.  
This drove Arthas over the edge. His first thick shot spurted against her chin.  
“Oh my”. She immediately released him from the tight confines of her cleavage and shoved his cock back into her mouth. Arthas kept cumming with Timmy’s mother eagerly sucking all the semen out of him.  
Exhausted, Arthas leaned back against the barn wall and watched the peasant woman enjoy the aftermath of his orgasm. She knelled on the ground, her tits and neck covered in semen while she savored the load he had released inside her mouth. Noticing him watching, Timmy’s mother made a show of showing him the seed in her mouth before swallowing it in one big gulp. Meanwhile she was rubbing the initial load of semen all over her luscious breasts. Her show reinvigorated the young prince and Timmy’s mother watched how Arthas’ long, dangling dick started to rise once more.  
“It would seem that m’lord isn’t done yet”, she purred, obviously overjoyed at the prospect of a second round.  
“How about this time”, she said while placing her hands on the wall and sticking her ass out, “you take matters into your own hands, m’lord?”  
Arthas didn’t need to be told twice. He got behind her and flipped her skirt up, revealing her huge, jiggly ass. He put a finger on her crack and let it slide down, over her butthole, down to her pussy. The finger slid in easily, she was already wet but Arthas took a minute to finger her regardless. First one, then two and even three fingers went in easily. Timmy’s mother clearly enjoyed herself as testified by her sweet moans and her dripping cunt. Eventually, with her pussy dripping like a faucet, Arthas removed his fingers and shoved his cock inside.  
“By the Light! I’ve been waiting for this”, Timmy’s mother cried out as Arthas went balls deep. Then he pulled out until only his tip was left inside and slammed back in. It knocked the air out of Timmy’s mother and sent ripples moving across her jiggly butt. Arthus loved how soft and cushiony it felt when he slammed his hips into hers; he loved this fat ass. So he did the natural thing and started to fuck her hard. Her bouncing ass was hypnotic. The princes’ rough fucking drove the slutty mother wild. She began thrusting back, making the ride even rougher. They were each in a world of their own, and when these worlds collided, fireworks went off in their heads. Soon enough however, something else was about to go off. Timmy’s mother was squeezing Arthas’ dick tightly and he was about to cum again.  
“Where do you want it?”, he groaned.  
“Give it to me! Fill me up!”, she yelled. This took Arthas aback somewhat. Somewhat because it wasn’t enough to make him stop.  
“But what if I knock you up?”. She whipped her head around and shot him that mischievous grin again.  
“Wouldn’t be the first time my husband didn’t notice that I made a baby without him, m’lord!”  
There was no holding back anymore for Arthas. He thrust like a maniac, his glans touching places no other lover of hers had ever reached. His balls were hammering her pussy-lips. With one final thrust he came, burying his cock as deep inside as possible. Before he was done however he had one thing left to do. He smacked her big butt, watched it jiggle and was pleased to feel her pussy squeeze as a result, making him cum a little bit more. Timmy’s mother was gently swaying her hips and enjoying the afterglow. Her hair was a mess, she was covered in sweat and everything below her waist was plastered with either pussy juice or semen; or both.

Arthas pulled out slowly and watched some of his spunk flow out of the thoroughly fucked pussy in front of him. It was a job well done. Timmy’s mother turned around and dropped to her knees. She looked at that gorgeous dick, now finally flaccid and covered in juices. Then she looked back at Arthas, smiling.  
“I can’t just leave you filthy like this m’lord. It’d be rude! I’ll clean that up right quick”, she said and did just that. With her mouth.

All things considered their fling took about half an hour and after they had made themselves presentable the kids and the footmen were non-the-wiser. Arthas and his men took their leave shortly thereafter, well rested and in Arthas’ case, relieved. He vowed to come back here again sometime. Maybe he could talk her into spending a night with him in the hay. He was sure to remember her for a long time.

It only occurred to him later that he never even asked for her name.

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly, those two never met again in canon, let alone roll around in the hay together. Since you come across a ghule named Timmy during the Undead campaign I think it's safe to assume that Timmy's mom died horribly. However, in my personal head-canon she manged to escape to the south, settled down somewhere, Elwynn Forest maybe, and became a low level quest giver. A low level quest giver with lewd rewards, of course.


End file.
